Known jewelry closures may be hard to close, particularly for elderly and/or disabled users. Magnetic jewelry closures, such as are described in my co-pending design patent application, application Ser. No 385,914, filed July 21, 1989, are very simple to use, but do not bear sufficient weight, unless a heavy duty magnet is used. Such a heavy duty magnet may be uncomfortable to wear and/or of unsuitable design for use with delicate jewelry. Another known magnetic closure is that shown in Mizuno, U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,477. Particularly when used for heavy or valuable jewelry, there may be a perceived lack of strength of these known magnetic closures due to the absence of a conventional closure.